Trackable items are often used within a building or area such as, for example, a manufacturing plant, a construction site, or a hotel. For example, a hotel may have towels, bed sheets, lamps, rollaway beds, cribs, service trays, cleaning supplies, etc. A manufacturing plant may have tools, parts, pallets, storage containers, etc. A construction site may have machines, tools, hardware, building supplies, garbage receptacles, etc. During operation, the items may be moved or relocated.
The drawings are not to scale.